Mean Witches
by Tresa
Summary: Luna finds herself in a brawl with the top girls of Hogwarts for a gloroius prize and the only way out is to join them. Only it wasn't what she bargained for. Chapter 3! Please Review! Enjoy!
1. Loony Luna

**" I can't believe it!" Ron Weasley gapsed dropping his fork on his plate with a clang**. "**What is it?" Hermione looked up her eyebrows raised. " Chudley Cannons lost!" he said frowning.**

** " Get over it Ron" Harry laughed now coming towards them. He sat down across from Ron and grabbed a plate filling it with eggs, toast, and sausages. Ron however seemed moody so he simply just ate a little more furiously then usual. Hermione however was barely visible behind a huge text book.**

** She then looked at Ron in digust as took a drink of her pumpkin juice. Harry laughed heartily. "Someone's in a great mood" Hermione said looking at Harry. Harry blushed. "Well I had a good sleep." Hermione then looked at him curiously but decided not to push the matter.**

** Ron finally decided to say something. "Been snogging on my sister huh mate?" he said slightly glaring at him. Harry looked afraid the minute he said that. "Ron...I... he stuttered. "Oh yes, I saw them coming out of a broom closet a few days ago." a dreamy voice said. **

**Harry groaned putting his face in his hands. Luna Loovegood plopped down next to Harry, clutching her Quibbler magazine. "Quite interesting that they both had flushed faces I'm thinking maybe..."Luna, that's enough, really" Harry said in an angry tone.**

** Hermione rolled her eyes. "Umm Luna what are you doing here anyway?" she asked. "Don't know really...heard the conversation, got quite interested." she said dreamily now taking a sip of Ron pumpkin juice. Ron was to angry to notice.**

**"So why didn't you tell me?" he looked at him. "Well...err..we were but, we decided to wait" Harry stuttered. "Oh look at the time, if we don't hurry we'll be late for class" Hermione said getting up and gathering her books. " You know what Hermione, I agree" Ron said angrily.**

** She nodded walking out at a fast pace with Ron on her heels. Luna then sat down to Harry's disappointment and started to hum a song. "Luna, will you please...stop" he said through gritted teeth.**

** "Someone has a little problem with musical humming I see" she smiled looking into his eyes. Harry quickly looked down deciding to ignore her. Luna took that lightly as she opened up her quibbler. Finally after a few minutes of silence Harry decided to say something. **

**"Luna do you mind?" "Mind what?" she looked up. "Leaving...me alone" he said as politely as he could. "You've already done enough as it is." "Oh no I really haven't I can do alot more." she said dreamily.**

** Harry glared at Luna realizing there was nothing more he could do to convince her. He sighed. "Luna please keep you mouth shut about me and Ginny, it's not your place!" he said quite angrily. "Well it's not my problem that you two are getting nargles." she replied simply. **

**"What in the bloody hell is nargles!" Harry yelled."You know what, just forget we even had this conversation ok!" he said getting up. Luna however just simply stared at him with her large eyes. He then stormed out, not even noticing the people in the Great Hall staring.**

** Luna sighed, then slowly returned to the nearly empty Ravenclaw table. All the girls for some reason had grouped around the notice board. "Hey Loony" Cho Chang laughed. Luna didn't even look at her. "Oh come on, did you even hear me or are you to mad to notice I'm standing right here." She sighed looking at her.**

** "What do you want Cho?" she asked dreamily. "I want you...to help me." Luna looked at him shocked..."What...why?" Luna looked at her. Cho sighed. "I want you to stay away from Harry" she smirked then knocked her tray on the ground. The Great Hall roared with laughter.**

**Luna didn't even blush. "That won't be a problem" Luna said simply, but Cho had already walked away. Luna got up quickly passing the group of gossiping girls at the notice board and went outside in the freezing cold. The grounds were completely empty and that was the way she liked it. **

**The snow fell softly on the ground illuminating the sky. Luna sighed wondering why in the world Cho Chang had thought of her as almost a threat. The thought alone made her abit hopeful and also slightly fearful. How could Loony Luna measure up to the beautiful Cho Chang?**

**Even Hermione was known for her smarts , her relationship with famous quiddich player Victor Krum, and being Harry Potter's best friends automatically makes you popular.**

**What did she have? Luna barely had time to think about if before a huge snowball hit her hard in the head out of now where. She turned just in time to see a group of giggling girls leave.**


	2. Conflicting Deal

**"I can't believe Luna, getting into my business like that!" Harry yelled in the common room. Hermione sat that nearly wincing at every word he said. "Harry why do you even care what Luna says" Hermione said simply.**

**"Why do I care?" Harry said his yelling calming down. Harry stood now stuttering slightly. "I..I just do ok!" he yelled sitting down in a comfy chair near the fire. Hermione simply nodded as if she understood him completely. Ron then walked into the common room his cheeks slightly red. **

**Afterwards to Harry's complete horror walked in Ginny blushing madly from anger. The silence in the room was indefinate. Hermione stood up" So I'm going to the Great Hall who wants to join?" her voice filled with false enthusiam.**

**"No thanks Hermione!" Ron said a little more forceful then necessary. Ginny gave him a glare. "I'll come" Harry said the hopefullness in his voice evident. Without another the word Hermione and Harry swept out of the common room. Harry sighed in relief. Hermione however frowned at him.**

**"Harry your going to have to deal with this sooner or later." Harry sighed. " Yeah I...he was stopped by a young girl pushing him aside to get to the bulletin board. Hermione then looked towards it.."Hmm wonder what that's all about?" she looked at it curiously. "You don't know already?" Harry smirked.**

**She rolled her eyes going to the list, pushing people out of the way bossily. After several minutes she returned with a slight frown on her face. "Well" Harry said. "Some kind of rubbish contest" she said simply walking into the Great Hall. Harry then caught a glance at Luna whom was sitting alone, with the Quibbler in her hand. He frowned.**

**Luna caught Harry's eye but looked down quickly. She sighed as she glanced around, the Great Hall was filling up which was her cue to leave. Luna made a quick exit and headed toward the common room but not before stopping at the bulletin board.**

**After making sure no one was around she read the parchment. " _Attention young witches, it is Hogwarts honor to annouce that one witch out of all the houses will be selected to represent our school at an international conference. This witch will have to have intellegence, beauty and above all courage, all the young witches whom would like to apply please come to the Great Hall Saturday at 8:00 p.m. Also there will be a number of tasks to help choose our lucky witch. Sincerly Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._ **

**Luna smiled slightly until she heard a roar of laughter. Pansy Pakinson stood behind her nearly in tears. "Thinking about entering Looney, you wouldn't have a chance!" she laughed. "Your so mad they would send you straight to the loony bin for showing up!" she laughed. **

**Luna stood looking at her, not showing any emotion. "Oh shut that fat mouth of yours Pansy your only embarrising yourself" Ron Weasley stood there with a slight smirk on his face. Luna gasped, and blushed slightly. "Well if it isn't the King" she smirked, causing Ron to blush.**

**"We Slytherins can't wait for you to get out on the Quidditch field again." she smiled. Ron glared at her, his face plum red now. "You know Pansy perhaps you should go I'm sure Draco's waiting for another round." Luna spoke up her dreamy voice fading slightly.**

**Pansy turned scarlet immediately and for a tiny second she looked pensive. Then with a hard glare at Luna she turned and walked away. "That was bloody brilliant" Ron grinned at Luna. Luna blushed slightly. "Thanks Ronald" she said dreamily. "Umm actually Luna I need to talk to you" he said looking like he was struggling with himself to say this.**

**"Yes what is it?" Luna said though in her mind she was saying. "Anything for you Ronald" "Well...I.." he looked around. "I need you to do me a favor" Luna looked shocked..Ron Weasley was asking her for a favor. "Sure, what is it?" she said immediately.**

**"I need...you..well you and Ginny are friends right...you think you can get some information from her about her and Harry?" he said rubbing his fingers through his hair. Luna looked at him pondering, Harry already was angry with her, he'd hate her for this.**

**"Sure" Luna said hesistantly. Ron smiled.. I knew I could count on you Loony I mean Luna." He then walked away with a sly smile on his face. Luna sighed, then took a quick glance at the bulletin board before slowly walking away.**

**"Oh it's definately going to be obvious who the winner's going to be." Pavati Patil said simply. The Gyffindor common room was extremely full. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you Parvati." "See even Hermione knows that." she said smiling.**

**Ron then walked in, he looked slightly uplifted. "Where's Harry?" he asked looking around the room frantically. Hermione didn't answer. "Don't worry I wasn't going to yell at him actually I was going to apologize." he said sitting down beside her.**

**"Do you think I should enter?" Hermione asked him randomly. Ron looked at her confused. "Oh..umm sure if you want." he said though he had no idea what she was talking about. **

**"Good, because I think I have a great chance" she said whispering slightly because of Parvati. Ron nodded then looked around noticing every girl in the common room was talking estatically about a competition of some sort. He sighed and leaned back in the comfy chair yawning.**

**After a few minutes of searching Luna had finally found them in the Astronomy tower and what they were doing at the time, made her blush furiously. Just as she was beginning to walk away they pulled apart.**

**"Ginny don't worry about Ron" Harry said lovingly. Luna had never heard Harry speak so compassionately to a person. It made her feel quite isolated, her embarrasment and lonliness growing every second.**

**"Harry...you shouldn't be so hard on Luna you know, she's only trying to...well...help" Ginny said sighing. Luna listened harder when she heard her name. "Luna just needs to stay out of our way, I can't take her mad ways!" Harry said his voice annoyed.**

**Luna eye's teared up but she didn't know why. Why was she taking this? Why did Harry have such an effect on her? A noise took her out of her thoughts, Ginny and Harry were heading out, Luna quickly crept into the darkness. She shivered as the cool air hit her face.**

**After their voices faded,she sat looking out at the nearly frosty Hogwarts grounds. Suddenly the wind started picking up forcefully causing her to drop her wand, as she bent down to pick it up the wind made her loose her footing. "Ahh!" Luna screamed as she toppled out of the window.**

**She found a slight grip as she hung on. "Help! Somebody please!" she cried. "Did your hear something?" Harry asked Ginny. "No probably just the wind." she said holding his hand tighter. Harry had a rather bad feeling. "Umm you go ahead Ginny, I...umm left something." he said smiling slightly.**

**Ginny looked at him curiously. "Oh ok, see you in the common room then" she replied giving him a kiss. Harry smiled as he walked back. Luna was now near tears as she tried to pull herself up. Harry then went to the window seeing Luna he gasped. "Luna! Hold on!" he yelled getting closer to her.**

**Luna looked up at Harry in relief. "I can't...Ahh!" Luna's hands slipped. "Luna!" Harry reached and grabbed her hands just in time. With little effort Harry pulled her up. "What in the bloody hell are you doing up here!" he yelled surprising her. "I...I was just.." she stuttered. Harry didn't give her time to explain "Just stay away from me Luna!" he yelled, leaving a shocked Luna behind.  
**


	3. The Escort

**"No news is good news I suppose" Hermione sighed as she read the Daily Prophet. Harry sighed looking at Ron whom once again was stuffing his face with food. **

**Silence filled in between the three of them. Harry's thoughts then turned to Luna, he had felt bad about how he had treated her that night, she already had enough ridicule to put up with. Hermione snapped out of his thoughts with a gasp "What?" he said frantically.**

**"I broke my fingernail and it's brand new!" she frowned. Harry looked at Hermione as if she went mad. "Are you alright, are you getting ill" he asked worriedly. **

**Hermione rolled her eyes, "No I'm just preparing for the conference, you have to have intellegence and beauty, but don't worry it's just an act, I don't really have a care for cosmetics" she said smugly. Suddenly the owls filled the air, though something was different, the Great Hall was filled with hundreds of owls all carrying silver envelopes, one dropped right on Hermione lap.**

**"What's that?" Ron looked at the letter interested. Hermione opened it quickly and then after reading it, read it aloud. "Miss Granger, we are very please you are interested in being the witch who will represent Hogwarts at the international conference.**

**You will need an escort for the first event and a knowledge some difficult transfigurations". "Please dress in your fanciest attire." Ron snorted in laughed "You entered!" he stopped as soon as he saw her icy glare. "I thought you said it was just a "rubbish contest" Harry said. **

**Hermione then flipped it over "Remember that trust is the key" she looked puzzled. Harry frowned thinking of the Triwizard Tournament "Are you sure you want to do this Hermione?" he asked. "Yes Harry" she said stubbornly. Luna Loovegood then walked over dreamily as if she hadn't had a confrontation with Harry the other night "Morning Gyffindors" she smiled. **

**Harry turned his neck so fast he strained it. "L...Luna" he said sweating slightly as he slid down more into his seat. Ron smiled barely noticing Harry's reactions, which surprised Hermione. "Say Luna do you have an escort?" Ron asked rather demandingly. "Oh...well umm no" Luna replied a slight blush on her cheeks. Hermione looked simply outraged. Ron cringed at her stare but continued.**

**"Well...I was wondering..maybe if you wanted...to go with...a bloke like me." he gulped feeling nervous. Luna was shocked but obliged quickly "That would be great Ronald" she smiled dreamily. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of confusion and anger.**

**Harry got up from his seat rushing out of the Great Hall with Hermione using the excuse of going to the library. "Any word on how Ginny and Harry are doing?" he asked immediately "No, Harry's furiated with me" she sighed. "Don't worry your doing a great job" he encouraged.**

**"Which is why I want to escort you Friday night" he said smugly. "Oh ...and that's your only reason" she sighed. "No for the food of course also" he added with a grin. "I'd better go, Hermione might come back in here." he said fearfully. "See you Luna" he then briskly walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Luna alone with her thoughts.**

**Luna glanced at herself in the mirror shocked by what she saw, she had agreed to let a few of her fellow Ravenclaws help her prepare for the evenings events. Her face was full of make- up and her blonde hair was full of soft curls.**

**Surprisingly she hated it, it didn't fit her personality one bit, and the make up felt heavy upon her face and her butterbeer necklace had been replaced by a diamond one. Her dress was a sparkling silver, that made her eccentric blue eyes look illuminating. She took a deep breath before starting her way down stairs, ignoring the shocked stares. She spotted Ron waiting for him dressed in a surprisingly nice dress robe.**

**"A nice change from the Yule Ball" she spoke aloud. Ron turned and gapsed. "Luna!" he said amazed. Luna blushed deeply. "Yes it's really me and no your not seeing things" she smirked. Ron blushed as he took her arm still unable to function right, as he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. "Well shall we Ronald" she asked dreamily. **

**"Oh right" Ron said breaking out of his stupor. They walked into the Great Hall, shocked at what they saw. It had been transformed into a beautiful and sophistacated room, with roses outlining the walls and a silver gleaming floor, it had a small table set up with punch a food, and then there was a long line of hopeful girls whom were now all staring at Ron and Luna.**

**Luna felt a hint of nervousness as she saw their jealous faces. "Look there's Harry, Ginny and Hermione" she pointed out. Harry to her surprise was staring at her intently, while Hermione whom was with Neville to Ron's amusement was to busy looking through a huge textbook.**

**Ginny looked at Luna an expression of shock and resentment on her face. Ron calmly brought them over to his friends. "Hey guys...big turnout" Luna said dreamily to them. "Umm yeah...wow Luna..you look...great" Ginny said painfully slow.**

**Luna noticed that Ron was slightly drooling from looking at Hermione, she indeed looked beautiful her bushy locks now straight and wore royal blue dressed that fit her to perfection. Luna then realized Hermione was way to overdetermined to win the competition. She sighed wondering what she'd gotten herself into.**

**sorry it took sooo long to update, I've been so busy since the beggining of the year, it's great to be back writing for you guys. Thanks so much for any reviews! Tresa**


End file.
